


Shifting Cuddles

by PurpliePanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elven Gods, F/M, Naked Bottom, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpliePanda/pseuds/PurpliePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what happens when Lavellan Shifts into her animal form for the first time. Solas and Cullen deal with the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Cuddles

The world was dark and light with a heavy splash of grey, but the smells were stronger and full of scents that were both old and new, the smell of elfroot could be found in the gardens; which made sense because the garden was filled with it as she weaved past each person she made her way to the main hall. Smoke coming from the bright warmth that was too bright to look at but she could hear the wood cracking and the smell of burnt oak. 

Then a fast dash past the dwarf and with a turn she jumped right on top of the covered lounging sofa before turning and looking into the room. The only person in the room was one hedge mage, looking up at her while still holding his book before him. In her current form she couldn’t make out the name of the book; she could understand they were letters but couldn’t bring herself to concentrate enough to read it. 

He let out a breathy chuckle as he waked over to the four-legged animal it was a adult grey wolf, female, lean, and not a true wolf in nature. This was a mage, a good mage; smart enough to be able to turn their form to match that of a wolf by using old magic, the magic of a shift shaper. His hands ran over the wolf fur of her head before scratching behind her ear. To which she leaned in on his hand welcoming his touch before licking his fingers to show the feeling was mutual. 

The rather sweet moment between elf and wolf was interrupted by the side door to Solas’ room and office was shoved open rather violently and the Commander of the Inquisition ran in along with a gush of cold wind. “Stand back, Solas! I will dispose of him.” The wolf moved into a threaten stands her teeth bared and ready to strike. Solas remand clam in his matter as he turned to the commander. 

“That would be most unwise, seeing as this’ he pointed to the wolf ‘is Lavellan” This made the Commander pause and look down at the wolf who had moved to a relax position just as soon as the weapon had been dropped to the attackers side. She moved off the lounge and over to the commander he had stiffened but she moved closer and rubbed her face against his leather-covered leg. 

“This is the inquisitor?” the human was shocked and confused that this killer could be the same women who had teased him and planned battles with him. He went to pet her head but as soon as she looked up at him he jumped back making her do the same. “She looks just like any other wolf.” He was very uncomfortable with this kind of magic; this was no magic that had ever been in a circle. 

“As she should, it would seem she has mastered this form; even if it is not her natural form.” Solas stated as he walked over but the wolf ran over to him and rubbed her head against his leg just as she had done to Cullen. He petted her just as the other man did and she looked up to him but unlike the other man he continued the petting ritual. 

The wolf couldn’t get enough of the affection from the elf’s nimble fingers. Solas enjoyed the way Lavellan moved to his menstruations; she was being very submissive to the point where he had rolled onto her belly and his inner wolf was screaming with approval at the vision before him. Knowing that the creature before him so willingly trusted him and that said creature was smarter than a normal wolf, that the spirit of this animal was human in truth. 

Cullen on the other hand was having trouble grasping that the inquisitor was in should a primitive form. Also that Solas could so casually treat their leader as any other animal; and that she could so easily act in such manner was very disturbing.  
Not to mention the fact that Solas was so causally touching what would have been the inquisitor’s stomach if she was in her human form. She was still a lady even if she was walking on all fours. “Perhaps changing back now would be best.” His words made both look up from their moment to give Cullen a confused look. It dawned on Solas the problem the ex Templar was having before Lavellan. 

He was jealous of their bond it was more than obvious. Also that the templar disapproved of Solas’ magic; often questioning his safety and lack of caution with spirits. Cullen hated how the Inquisitor was intrigued by the other mage’s fade magic; being the Herald she should have been the vision of the chantry, so weird elven fade magic, where she was specking and having dealings with spirits wasn’t something Cullen believed she should be doing. It also made him fearful for the women he had come to admire. 

“Staying in this form longer will make it easier to control. You of all people would understand the important of mastering ones magical powers.” Cullen couldn’t help but glare slightly at the elven mage. He knew that Solas didn’t agree with Lavellan spending time with the ex Templar. Cullen had accidently spoken of his attraction for the lean elf after a drunken night at the bar; it had spread like wild fire but the inquisitor had been nice enough to pretend that nothing had happened. But that didn’t stop Solas from siding the man side glare and trying to convince Lavellan of the human’s questionable character. 

“Yes I am aware of the effect of inexperienced mages.” As soon as the words slipped from his mouth he regretted it because of the smirk that formed on the male elf’s lips. It was smug and it made Cullen’s blood boil. “Well if everything is under control I will take my leave.” The commander bowed slightly to the wolf rather awkwardly before leaving the way he came. 

A moment later Solas felt a strong pull of magic and when he looked to his side he was the Inquisitor’s long legs which lead to her plush bottom and stretched spin, all wrapped in her bronze skin. If he were a shy man he would have blush, a lesser man would have attacked her, but Solas knew of her beauty and appreciated it he was not bond to it like other men might have been. 

The inquisitor pulled on Solas’ vest made of wolf pelts that had been laying on chair around her body, it hung just past her bottom and covered her just barely. He walked up to her moved her long hair out from under the collar; her bright eyes watched him while her lips moved into a smile. She always had a comfort with Solas that she never had with anyone else. It was like being home, safe, and welcome. He never judged her on her magic, never tried to stop her mind from wondering to the ancients like the others did. Josie hated when the elf would speck of them while guests were there and had asked her to be ‘less elven’ for the inquisition. 

She knew that her human companions were trying their best to further the inquisition but how could she not be offended? She couldn’t even go a whole meal without hearing of their burnt savior, if she had been home with her clan that name would have been Mythal’s name on their lips. Sometime Lavellan’s mind would wonder to what she thought her gods would think of the companions she had surrounded herself with. 

Mythal would surely have enjoyed Cassandra’s efforts to protect and defend the entire inquisition. Also her love of romance would surely bring a smile to the goddess; the all mother was the goddess of love after all. Which means you would think that she would have approved of Cullen but not in Lavellan’s mind he was far to much like the god Elgar’nan; ready to destroy but just as ready to rebuild. Varric would have had her favor she believed, caring for his operatives. Elgar’nan would have also found a kindred spirit in the way he always lets his emotion lead him. 

Falon’Din would have been an enemy of Dorian for sure; both too vain and ready for worship. But their love of knowledge would have guided them both to books and studies. How they would bicker; sadly that would end with Dorian’s death. Falon’Din wasn’t depicted as a patient god; Dorian’s rambling would have been his downfall. 

Dirthamen would have no doubtly have been impressed with Blackwall secret keeping ways, Lavellan believed the god would have rather spent his time with The Iron Bull; he was very loyal to not only the inquisition but to his men; his family. So while Dirthamen would find Blackwall a loyal servant like the bears he would be more willing to spend his days in Bull’s band of misfits. Often Lavellan worried that Leliana was some how one of the foxes that sold his secrets for wings. 

Sylaise and Josie would have been the best of friends, enjoying the comforts of the keep. Specking of rambunctious sisters. June would have been near by for sure, keeping his distances while replenishing any needed supplies the ladies may need. Josie would have found him a god sent. Cole in his shy manner reminds her of June. Always bring people what they need even if they don’t know they needed it. 

Andruil would have instantly gone to Sera specking of injustices and how to deal with the pricks. No matter their race or reason they would stick down wrong doers and perhaps even finding a way to have fun along the way. But Sera would have just as easily gotten along with Fen’Harel; pulling pranks and making mischief and trouble for everyone. 

But Solas was always one she couldn’t place, he was unlike any of the gods; he was himself and just that. He would have gone to every God and found all the information he could from each. Confirming the knowledge he knew and gathering more information. Then he would come to Lavellan and shower her in his knowledge and if she was lucky his kisses as well. But in this moment she saw a bit of a minx in him, a bit of the trickster. 

“You enjoyed messing with him too much.” Solas couldn’t help the smile her words brought; he always smiled more when she was near by or when she was the one fishing for them. 

“I think you were the enjoying themselves too much, Lethallin.” Lavellan couldn’t help but look away from the older mage, trying to hide her blushing face. The feeling of his fingers in her fur was hard to explain but he knew just where to dig in and where to just pet the soft fur. It was heavenly and if she hadn’t been in her canine heaven she might have felt ashamed at the time of the actions. 

“So were you impressed with my wolf form then, Hahren?” 

“If I hadn’t been a master of said form, I would have believed you a wild animal, Da’len. Perhaps you should be more careful.” His warning went on deaf ears; once she had heard that Solas was a shifter her mind went into curiosity mode; if she had been in her wolf state her furry ears would have been pushed forward but she settled for eagerly grabbing his arm. 

“You are a shifter? Would you shift with me? Can you teach me other forms?” She was a rush of questions that Solas loved. Her spirit was so open and light, eager to learn and taken in the world. No matter how much she knew about it she always wanted to know more. Her willingness to learn and taken in life always brought a strong feeling to his chest that left it overwhelmed and ready to burst. 

“If it would please you lethallan I would hunt with you in that form.” A squeal was all that was heard in the cylinder tower as she latched onto the other elf hugging him with glee. Solas was pleased with the reaction he got but what he couldn’t take was once she had a hold of him, she had started jumping up and down and in her rather naked state; he felt himself becoming a lesser man. “Da’len this is most unnecessary, it is but a simple hunt.” 

Pulling away the elf maiden kept her hand on his shoulder. “It is more than that, Lethallin.” She looked up at him with so much excitement he couldn’t help but smile back. “It will be just as it is in the wild. We will be one with the forest! If Andruil is willing we may even be mistaken as part of another pack! Could you imagine seeing that world first hand?” His smiled fell slightly hearing his former colleague’s name but it couldn’t be helped so he did it best to not let it show that it bugged him. 

“You are even a match for Ghilan’nain when it comes to your love of nature.” At his words her smile fell into a more peaceful stetting. Solas didn’t often speck of the gods as one of the people would have and when he did it warmed Lavellan to hear him speck of them so. She couldn’t help herself overwhelmed in their warm moment; she kissed his nose. 

His eyes widen before filling with what Lavellen could only describe as love. His hand moved her soft brown waves out of her face before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “You should go dress, ma vhenan.” Nodding the shorter elf moved to leave the way she had came, this time on two feet. 

“Ma nuvenin, emma lath.” Shaking his head he turned back to his studies or tried as visions of her bottom barely being visible, as she had left kept coming to pelage him.


End file.
